Moments in Time
by hotsasukefan
Summary: One shots of Rose coming back, and time becoming wibly wobly. may contain some crossover. I wont update frequently since its usually thing that pop into my mind.


**A/N**: This is just a bunch of one shots, it's just short stories that I don't know how to continue or add more to the story. They may begin in the middle end or beginning there might be no beginning or ending. There might be some loose ends too. If anybody wants to use the plot or scene and begin their own story please alert me so I can read it. (I'm bored) Over all there might be some crossover like MIB and others, I should leave a warning if there's any cross over. Also fair warning there might be some river bashing but not overly. I'm not a big fan of bashing characters, I like river song but not that much she's a step below Martha. Finally most likely the main paring will be The Doctor x Rose Tyler. Now Let's Begin.

**SILENCE WILL FALL WHEN THE QUESTION IS ASKED**

"Who is afraid of the big bad wolf?" Madame Kovarian taunted at the bleeding blond woman on the floor.

"You should be careful who you taunt" The Wolf answered "You might anger something beyond your control."

A swift kick on the ribs was the answer for her statement. The woman began to cough up blood and for a few seconds that was the only sound.

"You are lucky I have somewhere to go. A package has been delivered for me." Madame Kovarian smiled

"Well" The Wolf replied in a very raspy voice "Wouldn't want to keep you"

"Or course its manners" Madame Kovarian responded as she swiftly gave her another kick on the same spot for her cheeky respond. She then just as quickly turned around and walked out.

The Wolf twisted her body so that she was facing the ceiling. It was a painful action but it felt more comfortable. Her breathing was harsh and she knew her lungs were filling up with blood. A rib had punctured the lungs probably broken off. She could feel it her regeneration it was healing her.

How long has she been here? She could not accurately say but she did know it was long enough for her to have memorized the white walls and have counted all holes in the ceiling several times over. She began to wonder why the medics did not come.

Usually they were here right before she began to regenerate. They would halt the process with a drug and then they would manually heal her. They were experimenting for the moment they had the Doctor in their claws. They never expected for her to actually know the Doctor to them she was just another mutation freak.

As she contemplated this, the lights went off. The Wolf stood up pain or not she was an ex-Torchwood agent she knew an opportunity to escape when she saw one. Her Blond hair was matted with blood and grease she could not remember when was the last time she had a bath. Most of her wounds were already healing the only problem was that broken rib lodged in her lung.

That was what was causing her regeneration. It was painful to move but she needed to take advantage of the opportunity to escape. As she approached the door she lightly put her hand to the door only to open with her slight push. She sneaked out. The Wolf needed proper clothes and a weapon although a weapon should come first. Luckily for her at that moment the light where out and the guards were confused and panicking. She was able to knock out one the soldiers quietly long enough for her to remove his gun and shoot the others down. She then proceeded to remove the skinnier man's uniform. She quickly changed into the uniform and proceeded to find the source of all the commotion.

The emergency light when on after a few minutes, but nobody suspected a thing as they watched her run down the halls. As she rounded another corner she saw a guard carrying a baby. Pointing her gun she whistles. The soldier turned startled pointing his gun at her.

"Now, now, let's put the baby down before you get hurt." The Wolf stated gun pointing at the man's head.

"Are you willing to fire at me while I'm carrying a baby what if I drop it?"

The Wolf rolled her eyes and shot him on the kneecap making him drop his weapon and him to fall on his knees. The baby still clutch safely in his arms started whine its eyes shut close. The Wolf took a few steps forward quickly removing the child from his clutches. Shushing the baby she patted its back trying to calm it and keep it asleep. She picked up the moaning soldiers gun and gave him a swift kick to the head making him slump unconscious.

She started to walk someone was attacking the base and any enemy of the Silence was a friend of hers. The baby had fallen into deep sleep. Unfortunately it decided to rest on top of her broken ribs. The pain was making it painful for her to walk quickly. Finally she reached a door as she approached it two things happened at the same time; the baby woke up and began to cry and a woman across the door began to scream.

The baby struggles delivered a swift kick right on the broken rib making her to automatically look up and throw up a shimmering golden light. It looked like pixie dust. She quickly opened the door and fell on her knees she could hear the song a constant melody she could always hear but she tended to ignore it grew stronger and more complex it was threatening to burst she placed the baby on the ground. She removed her hat and head band letting the hair fall over her face.

She knew what was happening she had watches it happen before to somebody she loved. She took steps away from the baby. And look to her surroundings there she spotted it a blue box she smiled at least one last time she would see that pretty old girl before she regenerated.

Feeling like a volcano she felt herself explode, from far away she could hear someone scream her name and for a moment she dared to hope it was her doctor.

The Wolf hoped that somehow some way she met the right Doctor after the "star dying out" thing, but what where the chances of that happening. As she began to think this, it was washed away by the pain of each one of her atoms her very DNA morphed into something, someone else, but she didn't changed as the light faded out. The same person still standing there showed no physical changed but internally was different. She could hear a drumming on her chest. Her heart seemed too accelerated. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One two three, four. She felt two separated heart beats, she now understood when Cassandra said "I'm beating out a samba" Her mind had expanded she felt like she was standing in and empty white space all ready for her to fill it up with information like a new computer. A situation that felt similar as when she had encounter the genie.

She opened her eyes and saw people staring at her in shock. More shock was herself as she witnessed their minds signatures were different colors, well the very fact that she could see their minds signature.

The man with a rather large nose but with a pretty face other wise; although his physical form looked scrawny his mind was a vivid violet, she could feel courage coming from him as well as a deep sadness. The woman with red hair who had tears on her eyes her mind was a similar in color as the man. As she looked around to the others she noticed they all had traces of time but only one seemed almost drowned in it.

That man had on a silly bow tie and dressed like an old man with floppy hair. He was looking at her in shock and something else. Pain? Shock?

The wolf stood still, she watched how his timeline twisted and burned. Darkness seemed like the main color in his mind although she could spot gold and silver. A vivid pink was growing there as she began to see what those colors meant it disappeared all of it. His mind colors disappeared so suddenly it almost gave her a whiplash he was looking at her in shocked almost scared.

For a few minutes nobody said anything. The baby was quiet as well they were all trying to process what had happened it wasn't until footsteps could be heard and a woman with big curly hair appeared looking at the Wolf. It ,hurt to look at her, she seemed to be misplace not out of time but like she wasn't supposed to exist an anomaly.

"What have you done?" she asked. Her voice trembling as her past began to feel like a memory. "It wasn't supposed to end this way!"

The baby began to cry the red-head woman turned her head towards the noise "Melody?"

She whispered making River turn her head towards her.

"Don't it wasn't supposed end this way,you needed to lose her." she stated trying to get near the red-head to hold her back.

"Is that what you wanted? Was that the reason you refused to help us?" the bow tie man yelled at her everybody began to move then Amy to rush towards the baby and began to cry again. Holding her daughter she turned just as the man with the rather big nose bent down to hug them both.

The others, who The Wolf knew where allies of them both, turned towards the woman with big curly hair arms raised their weapons at the ready.

The bow tie man and the curly hair woman began to argue, as the others began to close in on the woman she began to step back.

"Stop this i'm from your future i know how this was going to go i am melody they lost me."

"Time is not set in stone!" The doctor yelled back

The wolf (who we now know is really Rose), saw this as her opportunity to search for her confiscated items, began to walk away the baby had found its family now it was time for her to find her things. She began to quickly walk away. Nobody paid any mind to her.

Rose made her way towards the confiscated items room. And began to quickly search for her bracelet. a gift from her mother before she passed away

It took her a few minutes by the time she found it she also heard a clearing of the through behind her. She turned to see the man with the bow tie staring at her.

"Rose,"

"Doctor"

"How, why," he asked as he too fell to his knees.

Rose stood up towering over him she remained silent before she began her tale. "We were happy for 12 years, we travel the stars, we saved people, he thought me to drive our TARDIS, he told me his stories, but his mind was burning. we had the technology to fix him but in exchange all of his memories were erased. Any time he would see me he would relapse, his memories would return and he would burn that when we found out that the trigger was me." She answered her voice void of any emotion.

"I'm sorry" he began "I didn't-"

"I don't blame you Doctor he was the first one of his kind. There was no way for you to know. But I understood the message after that. That I was never meant to have you,"

"No Rose-"he tried to interrupt, but Rose ignored him.

"So I traveled and saved people and after a few years I began to notice that I was not aging, but oh I was human all the test confirmed that, but I was not aging."

"Did you found out why?" he asked after a few second went by.

"Yes I did after coming to this universe again: Bad Wolf." She answered

"But that's impossible if it was Bad Wolf you would have looked 19 not 25"

"Doctor I aged because I was in my original body, well that what I read in the book about the Timelords. It took your firs boy at least 160 years to look like you were 80."

She was about to say more but she was interrupted, by the red hair woman.

"Doctor Rory and I want to head on home; we want to have some time to our self with our daughter please."

The Doctor stood up

"Yes of course, but first let me introduce you two." He said turning to Rose.

"Rose the ginger is Amy, Amy the blonde is Rose. Now get along"

"Still rude i see" she smiled

"and not ginger either!" he responded

Rose extended her hand to shake Amy's. Who pulled her into a hug the baby between them the baby, whom rose made sure not to squish.

"Thank you" Amy whispered

They pulled away and the Doctor was beaming. "Companions getting along that's all I ask for"


End file.
